


Fading Away

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble of Finduilas, wife of the Steward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**FADING AWAY**

The noise was coming from outside the window. Puzzled, she looked out upon the moon-lightened garden. He stood there, her Denethor, silhouetted in the fire from the mountain. 

He had not slept with her in over two years, not since she had almost lost Faramir and her own life. The birth had been difficult. The healers had given her up for lost, but she had prevailed and lived. Denethor never recovered from the shock.

What was life, she wondered, if it were to live alone, without his arms about her, his hands moving over her, his heat in her, filling her, making her whole? A tear, the last of many, rolled down her cheek and onto the blue star-spangled cloak that he had given her when she grew cold during her time of recovery.

Only light kisses upon her brow would he offer now and the touch of his lips became a mockery of what they had once had. She longed for him, waited for him at night, but he would not come to her.

She heard him come into his own hands, heard his cry as the mountain behind him spewed fire and ash. She faded a little more.   


End file.
